Hydrocarbon-producing wells often are stimulated by hydraulic fracturing operations, wherein a servicing fluid such as a fracturing fluid or a perforating fluid may be introduced into a portion of a subterranean formation penetrated by a wellbore at a hydraulic pressure sufficient to create or enhance at least one fracture therein. Such a subterranean formation stimulation treatment may increase hydrocarbon production from the well.
In the performance of such a stimulation treatment and/or in the performance of one or more other wellbore operations (e.g., a drilling operation, a stimulation operation, a completion operation, a fluid-loss control operation, a cementing operation, production, or combinations thereof), it may be necessary to selectively manipulate one or more downhole tools which will be utilized in such operations.
Moreover, during one or more of such wellbore operations, it may be desirable to obtain data from within the wellbore, for example, data related to the conditions within the wellbore, data related to the operation and/or performance of the tools positioned within the wellbore, or combinations thereof.
However, downhole tools conventionally employed in such wellbore operations and/or the members utilized to communicate with such downhole tools are limited in their manner of usage, are often unreliable, and may be overly time-consuming to use.
As such, there exists a need for improved tools for use in wellbore operations and for methods and system of using such tools.